Junior Amateur Hockey Association
Aberdeen]] History This league was originally formed on December 9, 1887, as the junior section of the Amateur Hockey Association (AHA), which was the first major hockey league. It was the first junior hockey league in the world. It kept its name even after the AHA itself changed its name and format, eventually becoming the National Hockey League. The JAHA was centered around Montreal, although in the early 1900's teams from Ottawa were able to challenge for the league title. The JAHA was the premier junior league in Quebec. There were other local leagues in the province as well and they did win the provincial title sometimes. However the Quebec champions did very poorly in the Memorial Cup playoffs, making the final series only once in 1940-41. In 1943-44 the JAHA became the only Junior A league in the province as the other leagues dropped to Junior B. In 1944-45 the league admitted its first member outside of the Montreal area. The Shawinigan Tech played only three games before withdrawing. In 1947-48, in order to strengthen the province's junior hockey base, the JAHA expanded outside Montreal. The next season was the first time that a Quebec team won the Memorial Cup. The name of the league, however, had become a little silly, especially in a French-speaking province. In 1949 the league changed its name to the more accurate Quebec Junior Hockey League, The world's oldest continually operating hockey league had lost its original name. Participating teams (1887-1909) *1887-88: Crystals II, AAA II, Hawthorne, Victorias II *1888-89: Crystals II, Hawthorne, Victorias II *1889-90: Hawthorne, McGill II, AAA II, Victorias II *1890-91: AAA II, Crystals, Excelsiors, Hawthorne, Maples, Victorias II *1891-92: Hawthorne, Maples, Victorias II, Ottawa HC II *1892-93: Hawthorne, Maples, Victorias II, Ottawa HC II *1893-94: Hawthorne, Maples, Victorias II, Ottawa HC II, Ottawa Electrics *1894-95: Hawthorne, Maples, Victorias III, Ottawa HC, Ottawa Aberdeens *1895-96: Hawthorne, Victorias III, Aberdeen, Buckingham *1896-97: Hawthorne, Victorias III, Aberdeen *1897-98: Hawthorne, Victorias III, Aberdeen, Buckingham *1898-99: Hawthorne, AAA III, Victorias III, Aberdeen II, Buckingham *1899-1900: Hawthorne, McGill II, AAA II, Victorias II, Cedars (East), Aberdeen II, Buckingham, Ottawa III (West) *1900-01: AAA II, Victorias III, Westmount II (A), Cedars, McGill II, St-Lambert (B), Aberdeen, Buckingham © *1901-02: AAA II, Victorias III, Westmount II (A), St-Lambert, Stirling, YMCA (B), Aberdeen II, Buckingham © *1902-03: AAA III, Victorias III, Westmount II (A), St-Lambert, Stirling, YMCA (B), Aberdeen II, Buckingham © *1903-04: Ottawa Victoria, Buckingham (A), AAA III, Shamrocks III, Victorias III, Westmount II, YMCA (B), Atheaneum, Loyola, Stirling II, St-Lambert © *1904-05: Atheaneum II, AAA III, Shamrocks III, Victorias III, Westmount III (A), Loyola, St-Lambert, Stirling II, YMCA (B), Ottawa Victoria, Buckingham © *1905-06: Atheaneum, AAA III, Shamrocks III, Victorias III, Westmount (A), Gordons II, Loyola, McGill III, Stirling (B), Buckingham, Ottawa Victoria II © *1906-07: AAA III, Shamrocks III, Victorias III, Stirling (A), Gordons II, Loyola, McGill IV, Westmount II (B), Atheaneum, Huntingdon, Opals © *1907-08: AAA III, Shamrocks III, Victorias III, Wanderers III (A), Loyola, Westmount II (B), Atheaneum, Garnets, Huntingdon © *1908-09: AAA III, Stirling, Westmount II (A), Loyola, Victorias III (B), Garnets, Huntingdon © See also List of JAHA Seasons List of JAHA Champions Quebec Junior Hockey League Category:Established in 1887 Category:Quebec Junior Hockey Category:Defunct ice hockey leagues